Rock Mutation
by Forever hero girl
Summary: Terra, who never actually turned to rock in Aftershock, runs away and a stranger offers to help her get away from her past life. And through a series of events, ends up with the X-Men. But what happens when, a) Slade is alive and in the X-men universe, b) Her past is hurting her head and c) Toad develops a crush on her. An intereging crossover. teen titans xmen evolution


My name is Terra, and I have one messed up life.

It broke my heart to see Beast Boy put that tablet that said I was a true friend and a Teen Titan on my statue what they thought was me.

You see, I did successfully stop the volcano from erupting and destroying the city. And yes, it did drain me, a lot.

And for a moment, I thought about dragging myself out of the volcano and go find BB and the other Titans. But then I realized how complicated and strange that would be. Besides, nothing would be the way it was before I did this, before I went with Slade.

I knew no one, especially Raven, on that team would ever fully accept me again, no matter how much they say they do.

So with what little strength I had, I created a stone statue of myself. I made it look like that in the process of stopping the volcano, I used too much power, overloaded myself and I became what I controlled. Rock.

I hopped that would be the conclusion they would come to, but if it wasn't. they'd come up with some other thing that could have happened.

I think I might have blacked out after that, because I did use the last of my strength on the statue and the next thing I knew I was waking up on the ground, feeling a ton better.

After that, I went to the vaulted storage closet thing that I knew Slade had in his hideout. It had served the almost eruption of the volcano. I, after a lot of frustration, managed to get that awful suit off of me... along with some of my skin, but anyway, I did my best to ignore it. Once that was off, I dug around in there until I found my old clothes and some bandages. The ones I was wearing when I met the Titans, and I also found my old backpack.

After changing, I was about to leave, when I looked around the closet. There was pleanty of stuff I could use to help me, plus there was something I wanted to take with me as a reminder of the terrible things I did so it never happens again.

So this is what ended up in my backpack:

Several exploding discs (self defence and they do come in handy for other stuff)

One bow staff (Which of course I could make longer and shorter for storage purposes. Took it for self defense if needed. I knew how to use it because you can't be around Slade without him drilling weapons training)

Hack-computer chips (in various sizes so they fit into any electronic device. You know, just in case I need them)

GPS locating device (So I know where I am at any time)

Two small knives

The S symbol disc thing on my 'Slade's Apprentice' suit that allowed Slade to control me (A reminder that I never do anything like that again)

A flashlight (for obvious reasons)

A lighter (To start fires when I'm camping)

Rope (It's useful)

Change of my old clothes (Cause they're mine anyway)

A blanket (Obvious reasons)

All the money -from various countries- that I could find (Obvious reasons. But I didn't expect Slade to have cash since he always stole everything he needed/wanted or had people do it for him. And this was a lot of money too.)

First Aid Kit (Duh)

Anything else I would need I would get on the road somewhere.

I was about to leave when I heard footsteps, five pairs of them.

They must have come while I was packing stuff, because they all had sad looks on their faces and BB was holding a stone tablet.

They walked right up to the statue of me I made and BB placed it at the foot of the statue.

"I'll never forget you Terra," Beast Boy said quietly.

I realized that this was my funeral. I honestly never thought I'd see the day where I would get to watch my own funeral.

"We'll be looking for a way to reverse the effects," I heard Raven say, she sounded almost… like she really wanted me to come back.

I couldn't tell what the tablet said because I was too far away and moving closer would reveal myself.

So I waited, hopping they wouldn't detect me there. And while I waited, I reflected on what I did, and then on what I was going to do.

'They really do miss me, maybe I should-no! It's better this way, it's better that I don't reappear,' I finally decided, 'I'll wait for half an hour after they leave then make a run for it. They can't see the cave opening from their tower. Then I'll just go back to traveling. I'll go places I haven't been before or where I'm not known so I can't be traced.'

I waited, the Titans finally left, but it kinda looked like Robin had to guide BB outside.

Once they left, I darned to venture out to see what they put on my 'grave' statue.

**TERRA**

**A TEEN TITAN**

**A TRUE FRIEND**

It broke my heart to read those words considering what I had done to them and what I was about to do to them… they put those words there and I was abandoning them anyway.

Then I waited the half hour, counting every second of it on an old watch that I'd found. It felt more like a day rather than half an hour.

Then finally the time came.

I put the backpack on, went to the mouth of the cave. Before i left, I made sure to throw the remainder of the 'Slade's Apprentice' suit into a still open pit of lava and collapse the storage closet in, erasing any evidence I had been here.

Then, after checking to make sure no one was around, I ran. I ran and I ran and I ran and I ran as fast as I could for as long as I could at full speed.

I didn't stop when my sides started to hurt or my legs started to burn or when it became hard to breathe or when the backpack started to feel like it weighted a thousand pounds or when I was drenching in sweat to the point it probably looked like I had just jumped into a pool. I just ran on.

I ran through the canyon I had come to Jump City in, I ran around the city I had come through to get to that canyon, around the other city before that one, through another canyon, through some trees and I can't remember what other things I ran through or around, but it was a lot more.

It was about ten in the morning when I started running. I wasn't sure when I stopped, but the sun was almost out of sight when I finally couldn't run any farther, I didn't get to check the time because I only stopped when my vision blurred and I tripped, and blacked out before I could get back up and start running again.

I woke up the next moring tired and hungry. I took out a bit of food and water, had a small breakfast, then did the exact same thing.

All I did for the next week was get up, eat something, then run till I collapse again. I only stopped at a city one time to shower and restock on my food and water.

Then one day, I woke up began my usual running. I ran into a forest, I became surrounded by thick trees. I had to slow my running pace because of it, which was a mistake; I should have gone around the trees. Because then my tiredness caught up with me and I began to shake violently from my lack of food, water and rest.

I fell to my knees, shaking, fighting to not black out.

But my vision quickly became distorted, darkness was enveloping me. I seriously thought I was going to die right then and there.

But just before I went completely out, I saw a figure coming towards me, a bright blue figure, it was really blurry and I couldn't make out what it was before I fell into a deep hibernation.

When I regained consciousness, I couldn't feel leaves, grass or twigs beneath me, like I had when I blacked out. Instead, I felt comfortable, sheets of a bed beneath me and a soft fuzzy blanket over my not as shaking body.

When my vision decided to come back, I noticed that rather than the sky or tress above me, there was a brown colored celling.

I managed to sit up onto my elbows, but it hurt, but I ignored the pain and looked around.

I was in a room with walls the same color as the ceiling above me. A single white door was right across from me, I was on a king sized bed next to the wall and there were two red chairs in the room.

One of them was occupied.

A girl, wearing a flowing blue dress and had chocolate brown hair and green eyes that looked like emeralds was reading a book that I couldn't see the title of.

She looked up from the book and set it aside when she noticed I had woken up.

"So you're awake, good. Now you can eat," she said in the softest and kindest voice imaginable. This girl didn't look like she could be more than ten years old, but her voice sounded older than she looked.

She handed me a plate of food, and I gratefully accepted it. I didn't care if it was food from a stranger, I was hungry.

"Thank you" I said, taking a bite of the food.

"Terra," she began, but I cut her off there.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"Because I know everything, and I know you just want to get away from what you left behind in Jump City, from what you did in your past, back to your once normal life," she replied.

I almost choked on the food I was eating.

"And I can send you somewhere to do just that," she continued.

I hesitated for a moment. Here some girl was telling me she knew my past, and that I wanted to escape, and that she could and would just give it to me in an instant. I took a deep breath, I didn't really have much to lose.

"H-how? Where would you send me?" I asked.

"To another Earth," she replied as if that was perfectly normal to say.

"Excuse me?"

"As you have the power to move Earth, I have the power to move the threads of the universe, and create portals to other dimensions."

"Why would you do that for me?"

"Because you need it."

"What's the catch?"

"If you are asking what I require of you as a payment for this task, then my answer is nothing, if your question is if there's a drawback to going to another dimension, then there is a small one."

"Which is?"

"When you first arrive, you will have no memory of your life in this dimension. But so you will not be completely lost, I am able it implant your memories of you traveling around alone as you once did, but I will have to change some to allow you to fit in more."

"What happens once I'm in the other dimension?"

"There's a chance you will regain your memories little by little over time, but as for what you do once your there, you do as you wish."

I looked down at the food on my plate so I wouldn't make eye contact with her. This offer of her's sounded like something I should be taking without hesitation, and yet, here I am, hesitating. I realized that she was right, I did need this.

"Tell me what I have to do," I said, looking right into her emerald eyes.

"Follow me," she replied.

I followed her out of the room I was in and through a seemingly normal house that any suburban family would live in.

That is until we went down a flight of stairs and into the basement.

As we went down the stairs, everything seemed to go from house, concrete, stone and paint to wood, trees, leaves and grass.

The room at the bottom of the stairs was made out of tree branches that intertwined with echother, and the floor was grass with even a few wild flowers here and there like we were actually outdoors.

To describe the feeling of being in that room: Enchanted Fairy Tale.

I didn't even see any lighting fixtures, but yet the room was well lit.

"Whoa!" I breathed, I had left all tiredness behind at this point.

"I find that my magic works better in more… calming atmospheres," the girl said.

I nodded in response, still looking around the room.

"Now, before I send you on your way, I'm going to give you some information on the dimension I'm sending you to," the girl said.

"Okay," I replied.

"The place where you are going, there are people with powers, much like you or the Teen Titans, here they are called Meta-Humans, but in this dimension, they are known as Mutants. The general normal public does not know about mutants, and are quick to judge should mutants ever be found out. There are schools that train and take in mutants to help with their power and house them. You may find yourself at one if you wish, and I believe that's all you really need to know."

No one knows about super powers? No super villains or super heroes out on public display? This is the perfect place for me to be!

"So I sense you are ready?" the girl asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied, though I was a bit nervous suddenly.

I gasped in awe as she began to move her arms in a large circular motion. Several white gleaming strands began to appear out of thin air and weave into the circle she was spinning with her hands.

Soon, a solid white circle was glowing, getting brighter and brighter and a wind picked up coming from the portal.

"Come enter the portal, and you shall find yourself waking up in the other dimension!" the girl called.

I began to slowly walk forwards. I was about to reach out and touch the portal when I realized, I didn't even know this girl's name, how could I have never asked?

"Wait! What's your name?" I called, but I felt myself getting sucked into the portal.

I heard the girl shout something, but I didn't hear it.

And suddenly, everything went dark as I landed on a hard surface and my head felt very fuzzy.

I woke up and looked around the cave I spend the night in.

"Well, time to move on," I said, packing up my gear. I kinda liked the cave I was in, but I didn't want to stay in one place for too long.

MY head felt kinda fuzzy today for some reason, but I brushed it off. I got my map out of my backpack.

"Looks like I'm headed to… Bayville," I muttered, looking at the town closest to my location.

I was about to climb down from where I had spent the night, but then decided, why not try and do it the other way?

The yellow glow surrounded my hands, and I felt my eyes start glowing yellow.

A rock slowly rose up, I cautiously stepped onto it. I lowered my hand slowly, and the rock lowered with it.

A few feet from the ground, a felt a large surge of power go through me.

"Oh no," I squeaked.

The rock I was standing on jerked violently then crumbled to pebbles underneath my feet, I fell the last few feet to the ground. I covered my head with my hands as several pebbles fell around me.

"Not again," I muttered as the rock wall behind me began to shake violently as well as another power pulse escaped me.

I really need to work on controlling my powers more… like a lot more. Someday it's going to cost me my life, I swear.

I ran as fast as I could and got out of the way of a bunch of rocks that come loose of the shaking wall. Luckily, no more power surges came to cause me to lose control.

I hopped I could keep a lid on my powers while I was in Bayville. I knew I wasn't going to be there long, one or two weeks at most, one or two hours at least, but it only ever took my powers one to two minutes to do major damage.

The only reason I really needed to go to Bayville anyway is that I needed to restock on food and water, but it's always good to wander around and see what a town has to offer while I'm there.

I started walking in the direction of Bayville along a four wheeler trail. After about an hour of walking, I saw the first signs of buildings, the top of a tall building.

I judged that it would take me only about another half hour to get there. I considered using my powers to speed that up, but decided against it. The last thing I need it to bring a town down with an accidental earthquake or rock slide before I even get there.

So about half an hour later, I stood at the city limits. I walked into Bayville.


End file.
